


How to Fall In Love at the DMV by Brendon Urie

by A_Punk_Called_Bowie



Category: P!ATD - Fandom, Panic! at the Disco, Ryden - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dmv, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Punk_Called_Bowie/pseuds/A_Punk_Called_Bowie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We’re the only two people in the DMV and we’re filling out papers silently when you look over and ask me what colour eyes I think you have"</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Fall In Love at the DMV by Brendon Urie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily/gifts).



> For Emily, my #1 cheerleader

The DMV is very seriously, adult hell. When Brendon’s license expired, he waited a full six months until Jon drove him here and dropped him off, leaving and telling him to call when he was done. Yeah, it really did come down to that.  
He’s not sure how exactly he got lucky enough to be one of the only people in the DMV when he gets towards the end of his paperwork. The man sitting next to him had been there before even he got there, and after a few subtle glances, Brendon had decided he way too hot to even be alive. 

Brendon had gotten involved in filling out the paperwork, nervously trying to not fuck up with the pen he was using. He feels a warm touch on his hand and he sees someone’s long fingers resting upon his. He looks up quickly in shock and his face feels on fire. Staring at him is the hot boy that had been sitting next to him. Brendon is desperately grasping for words, feeling the flush on his face. He is so embarrassed that he misses what the man says.

“huh?” he asks, feeling increasingly more embarrassed.

“I asked, what color are my eyes?” he repeats, looking into Brendon’s eyes. 

Brendon gulps, feeling suddenly way too close and hot for comfort. He kind-of wants to run and hide in the bathroom until his face regains its normal color and maybe go home and have a hot-pocket, he also kind-of wants to suck the guy’s face off. 

Staring back, taking in all the features of his face, Brendon feels genuinely star-struck. Finally, finding his voice he replies, “Uh brown, really, really, pretty brown.” And oh shit, he realizes, he just told a stranger that they had pretty eyes. “I’m sorry. That was inappropriate,” he chases it.

The guy just cocks his head, a small smile on his lips and goes back to his paperwork and Brendon wants to fucking cry or maybe kick himself in the head a few good times. Too embarrassed to even move away, he just continues to fill out the mountain of paperwork and breathes just a little quieter. 

When he finally finished, cracking his neck and stretching his sore muscles, stifling a long overdue yawn, Brendon takes the clipboard, flipping the papers back, and to his surprise sees a bright purple sticky note under the clip,

“876-273-8633 –Pretty Eyes (aka Ryan Ross)”

Brendon starts laughing; figuring that when he went to the bathroom the man- Ryan, had put the sticky note there and flipped the papers back to look like Brendon had left it. He turns the papers in and after calling Jon, dials the number and tries to collect his anxious thoughts.

“DMV guy?” 

Laughing, Brendon replies, “How many times have you answered the phone saying that?” 

“Quite honestly, too many,” He says, an amused tone in his voice. Brendon smiles, feeling butterflies in his stomach. “So,” Ryan beings, “really, really, pretty brown huh?”

Impossibly, his smile widens even more and he reminds himself to thank Jon for forcing him go to the DMV today.


End file.
